Ugly Henry and The Three Magic Pumpkins
by Mwie-Chan
Summary: Well my friends and I were bored so we sort of made up half of this together, with me finishing the rest. It's a bit humerous I think. Like any other fairy tale a happy ending (Yay!) Well please read it and reveiw flame it if you want I don't really care.


Author's Note: Hey this is a Fairy Tale it started with me and my friends but then my one friend messed it up and made it so everyone dies well I though all fairy tales needed those happy sappy cheesy endings because that is what makes them 'fairyish'. I am aware there are fairy tales with out those ending I read grim's fairy tales unedited and I never wondered why Disney changed sleeping beauty. Well anyway I wrote this just because I could so there. Oh and by the way if I don't own Grimm's fairy tales or Disney. Once upon a time there were three magical pumpkins that lived on top of a rainbow and drank water from a lake atop the rainbow. One day the lake dried up so they went to earth in search of kind people who would give them water to drink but no one did. Yet one day this very ugly man who went by the name of Henry, who was kind as he was ugly, gave them water. As a result they would each give him one wish. First he wished to be intelligent, then for lots of flowers because he liked flowers, and last to be beautiful. When he returned to his town where the people once shunned him because he was so ugly now they welcomed him. Soon he became very popular and wealthy with the most beautiful gardens anyone has ever seen, but he soon forgot the pumpkins and all they did for him. One day he was riding down the same rode and the pumpkins called out to him "Please sir we are so thirsty give us a bit of the water you carry" and Henry replied "This water is for my beautiful gardens and I won't waste any on ugly pumpkins" so saddened by this the pumpkins decided he was no longer worthy of there gifts. When Henry returned he was once more shunned and even though he still had his riches and property he had no gardens or anyone to share them with. He went out to seek the pumpkins forgiveness, but they had left the rode. He traveled far and wide in search of the magical pumpkins. Yet was shunned because of his ugliness. One day a daughter of a local farmer, in the town he traveled to, took pity on him and gave him a room and served him meals. Henry was weakened because his journey had taken him everywhere without rest and food. Soon he was well again to talk and she discovered that despite his ugliness he was very kind. Henry also found Sara, which was the maiden's name, to be very kind and began to fall in love with her. Henry though thought that because he was so ugly Sara would never love him and he yearned for the pumpkins even more. To earn his stay at Sara's farm Henry began to work on their farm and low and behold he discovered the three pumpkins had made their home in her field. He begged for their forgiveness but they would not accept it because they had found another kind soul who gave them water everyday, referring to Sara, and they had already granted her wishes. Henry asked what they were and the pumpkins replied "To live a long happy life," said the first biggest "To have a prosperous farm" said the middle one "To find true love" said the smallest. Henry was saddened for he thought that Sara loved someone else yet in reality it was he. Henry went to pack the meager belongings he had brought with him thinking he was no longer wanted. Sara saw him do this and ran up to him with tears in her eyes begging him to stay. Henry looked at her with surprise "But why do you want me to stay when you have no need of me and are already in love". Sara smiled at him "You are wrong that you are not needed but right that I am in love". Henry turned his face away ashamed that he ever fell in love with someone so beautiful because he was so ugly and would never be loved back. Sara looked at him still smiling "I love you". Henry was so happy and surprised at this that they decided to get married as soon as possible. So Sara and Henry got married and lived a long happy life with a prosperous farm, but Henry was still ugly and Sara had to live with that. The End Author's Note: Yay! Happy endings are so happy! Moral: What I believe the moral of this story is if a pumpkin asks you for water give it to the freaking pumpkin, I mean it talked! That is not normal behavior for pumpkins! Oh and something about ugliness and beauty and love all that crap but I'm sure you can figure it out yourself. 


End file.
